


Through all the scenes my eyes have seen

by fvartoxin



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I can write better implied smut than this but for some reason I just didn't, I promise I have actually improved this is just the least terrible out of a sea of awful, Other, Why did I even write half the stuff I've done for my Warriors AU again?, don't even @ me, nsfw implied, someone tried to steal my phone the other day, this is really old, transgender character, with it they would have taken the master doc of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvartoxin/pseuds/fvartoxin
Summary: Contains a poor approximation of referenced smut, which is why I have marked it as "mature". What am I doing with my life? I don't know. Now I'm in my 20's and I still write about feral cats. I also can't figure out why this is always showing up at the top of my A03 page now.I would recommend NOT reading this, except if you're into terribly-written porn and questionable anatomy, or unless you're looking for a laugh. Uploaded it for my own giggles really.
Relationships: Dunalon, OC/OC
Kudos: 2





	Through all the scenes my eyes have seen

They were still as a statue and silent as the body of his brother nestled in his grave, and as he gazed at the smaller cat curled at his side he reflected on just how far things had come in both of their lives. "You remember those first nights?" His normally cacophonous voice was little more than a whisper of breath as he embraced his mate, swiftly moving his larger form over them.

"You and I were less arthritic then." The flat-faced medicine cat emitted a soft _whuff_ of laughter and twisted to grasp his face, exposing their round belly in the meantime.

To his credit, their partner instinctively shuddered at their touch.

"Not gray, certainly. Has been...a change. But not unwelcome, no. Simply interesting. Ha! And they all thought the runt of the litter was destined to die early." One of Hawktalon's hind legs clumsily stroked the tortoiseshell's stomach. Their reward? A clenched-toothed moan and a full-body quiver. "Ahh. Promising. And despite what others have thought of us both, despite our often tumultuous emotions regarding each other, despite **everything** ; we are still here, after years. We live. There's something to be said about that." A broad paw, ethereally pale in the light of the moon, batted at his chest. "We don't have days. Drink in, if you must. But you know discovery does not appeal to me."

"I suppose yer right." Duncan relented finally, and sunk down with the lowest of groans. "Wonder if my legs'll hold out? What with the things you do for - hah - me, shit's debatable." Both hasty and eager, he fell into relatively unbroken rhythm.

"By this point, I do not think I do much which is different. Other than, you know, not having acceptable genitalia. For once, that is not quite my fault." A sandpapery tongue, dusty rose in shade, battered the warrior's tapered muzzle with damp as they moved as one. Befitting the water their Clan had been named for, a different kind of wave now lapped at metaphorical shores. "Although, perhaps some would say it's more boring. And yet, their opinions have no relevance in the lives of bitter old men. It won't be completely preferable at any point, but. Cannot say our children are a regret. Not entirely." There was a momentary pause, a lull in the action as Hawktalon readjusted themselves on the ground with a wiggle. "Hmm. If able, go higher." 'Higher' was certainly the right word in some sense; they strove ever upward and pressed against him as though cleaving old and rotting wood, now allowing him to fall flat against the moss and reed bed (though not without stumbling first) and envelop them in his far longer fur.

Thus things continued, as such things often did.

His legs had indeed not held out, he reflected as his half-lidded gaze flicked around the cave. His bad one **_most certainly_** had not (and really, it would have been such a pity if he'd smashed his lower jaw to pieces on the hard stone flooring). With a rumbling grunt, he pushed his head into the healer's side and parted his misaligned jaws to speak. "...I was gonna say something of vague importance, but. Blanked all of a sudden. I got nothing."

This solicited a faint chuckle from Hawktalon. Once again they changed positions with a wheeze of effort, chin settling atop his skull. "Will wait. It is what I do. And right now, we have all the time in the world." It wasn't as if Duncan could see the gesture, but still their batlike ears pointed in the direction of their former apprentice's empty nest; it was far warmer in the warriors' den at night. "Time will end, and in some form I will still be waiting. Tell me, what inspired you to confess and take me on the cliff that humid evening way back when? In more than 12 years, never thought to ask. Not even on **that** night. Surely you had motivation beyond your initial planning?"

Through the fog of afterglow and the promise of sleep threatening to drag him into its depths, his brain grasped at fleeting thoughts. "I feel like some of my actions've implied as much," he inhaled deeply as he began, breath still rasping in his throat. "Others...considerably less so. Ain't like I need to tell you of all people about that again. I've been shit. And y' **know** I've been shit. The real question is, what do **you** think, after all this time? Princess. What seems most right to you?" As one, they broke apart, and as blue eyes met blue eyes a silent challenge alit in the tom's pair.

Their eyesight wasn't so bad as to completely gloss over the broken up streaks of gray and white within his layered pelt, silvered by the moon's light while the rest of him had turned a shade as wine-dark as the sea lying to the very edges of RapidClan's territory. Had he been anything but near-intertwined with them, however... "Truthfully?" Perhaps it was more than the fumes of energy left in their body that made their words stick in their throat. "If I said I'd never once been doubtful of you, that'd be a lie. Deep down, that part of me refuses to let go. You know this as well. I am yours, as long you're mine." That having been said, they flopped back onto their nest with a low sigh. "Funny. If someone had presented the me of years ago, before anything was ever to happen, with **this** \- would have laughed. Rolled my eyes. Why would anyone in their right mind have taken interest in such a screw-up? Yet, here we are."

"And I am yours, until the end and afterwards." And after all these years, that was enough. "My track record certainly ain't great, and we both know I've got a list of issues several miles long; but I meant what I said on that night a year ago. And I meant what I said back when this all started, as well. 100%. Despite my tendencies, I ain't leaving." He went limp then, and dropped into the bedding with a yelp - contorting as if he was a particularly large tarantula in its death throes when a miniseries of spasms racked his body. "Looks like yer stuck with me," he choked out in a ragged wheeze.

"Well -" Right as they nearly lost an eye from the thrashing of his limbs, a chirp of concern left the medicine cat's small jaws. As if they were a boulder in a draining sea, they rose, then snuffled at his fur. "Do not strain yourself. You really should have told me."

His torn brow arched in response as he stared evenly at his lover. "Told you **what** , exactly? If I'd wanted to stop I'd have made it clear. 'm fine. Sore as always, but fine." Duncan gently tapped his muzzle against their scarred face. "Eyy. Lay back down. I ain't doubting we're both exhausted here. Neither of us're young anymore, and that ain't changing soon."

Slow as a slug, they settled next to him once again. "Tell, if need anything. You fragile old weasel." Though subdued, the brief note of affection in their flat voice was clear enough to him. "Ha. If I am the moon, distant and cold, then you are the sun. Mercurial. Scorching. Yet pleasantly warm and bright, if cultivated under the right conditions. Perhaps a volcano would have been a better comparison? Don't think that is quite right."

"Yeah, me neither," he muttered, then yawned as he settled more cautiously into the moss. Lips lifted over ivory teeth in a jagged sneer. "Ahh. Who's the distant one in this relationship, exactly? If anything, I've got you beat tenfold. You reared our kids, while I barely played a part beyond the whole making 'em thing. And it's easy enough t'see that they care about you a helluva lot more than they do me. They always will. Ain't no doubt about that."

"They no longer require my presence. And to be blunt, I often wonder if they ever truly needed me to begin with - beyond the blind, deaf, and helpless stage, that is. Somehow, we produced litters of good children. But there were always other adults to rely on." The moments ticked by, slow as honey dripping from a damaged beehive. "Always. Sometimes it is like that, I suppose. They've done fine, even those who were not ours by birth. In the end, things will fade into stardust again. In the end, perhaps it is what we deserve."

Duncan too was quiet, if only for a short time. "If yer anything at all, I'm always gonna be worse. 'least we can still be miserable together, no matter what happens. That's one constant. No one's alone, not in this situation. How...vaguely comforting, in the only way it **can** be." This was punctuated with a huff of breath, and he leaned into their side with a low murmur. "Everyone outgrows us. Can't say that's not fitting, in any case. If I was one of those 'enlightened' types I might just say that maybe all we were intended to be in life was stepping stones for other people."

"That is the case, evidently. So be it, then." Hawktalon replied so matter-of-factly. "Let the cosmos be agreed." With that having been said, they craned their neck and began to pick through the ebony fur coating Duncan's shoulder blades. "Your hygiene is better. Less tangles; nearly none." 

Low and rumbling, with a tone patchy from disuse, he purred. "I try, despite things." Slowly, his eyes slid down to the clumped, matted bedding pressing against their bodies. "I imagine we'll have to clean this up well before morning. I know how much you dislike being...mmm, _sticky_. And I can't say much for the bed, 'course. Heh."

He'd earned a scoff in response. "Amusing how I am not even _in_ such a sticky situation. Indeed, perfectly so! You made your choice, dear; spilling all over yourself. Willingly. _Wantingly_. Can't understand how one can be so comfortable in such a state, so _at ease_. I'd start now if you were able to move any distance - and I trust you aren't." Hawktalon squinted at the mess, grumbling under their breath in half-sentences. "I no longer have the strength nor adrenaline in my body to carry you. That was a one-time deal. Doubt you'd enjoy being rolled, either. Despite your sunken flanks and stark ribcage, you are not light. Though at least that is slowly improving in and of itself."

Exhaling in a slow, deliberate motion, he chuckled - once again. "What can I say? I'm a natural-born glutton. Y'get used to it after a while, unsanitary though things may be." An elongated tongue swiped around rail-thin jaws. "Hmm. While I never mean to cut our banter short, perhaps it's time for bed."

"...Perhaps. Yes, perhaps so." For quite a while, they stared into the dark. "For now."


End file.
